Sarina Harvaneheit
Sarina is a Mismagius who was found, as a Misdreavus, by Hestia's father some time ago when he was on an archaeological dig. Having no memory whatsoever of her past or how she got where she was uncovered - indeed - remembering barely anything beyond her first name, she was taken in by Hestia's family, where she was treated as a member. In time, Sarina began to remember more and more facts - her last name, for example, and bits and pieces of her life before. The most clear memory she has, ironically, is how she died, a fact that many find disturbing. The most fascinating trait of Sarina, however, is that all rational analysis indicates she died centuries ago. The few facts that she could remember led a long-time friend of hers to conduct multiple investigations, trying to figure out the mystery of the hatghost's past, and though there were many setbacks in the attempt, it was eventually learned that Sarina lived in a tiny province not far from Kalos, and most likely died during the war. It is not known what led to her re-emergence, or why she died in the first place, but part of Sarina wants to know the answer to this - whilst the other part is afraid of what she'll find out. At the moment, she trains, planning to one day venture to find out the truth when she graduates. Basic Profile Name: '''Sarina Harvaneheit '''Species: '''Mismagius '''Ability: '''Levitate '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''23 (Post-Emergence); Estimated to have died over 300 years ago. '''Physical Description: '''Graceful and elegant, Sarina stands about 5' 8" tall, with an attractive build. Sarina is not terribly dense, and as such, only weighs about 75 pounds; when incorporeal, she is effectively weightless. She is easily recognized not only by her dusky purple coloration, but for the trio of beautiful, multifaceted red crystals that are embedded in her chest right below her neck; these gemstones can be removed and controlled by Sarina, and are Sarina's primary offensive focus. As such, any dress she wears tends to be strapless - not as a fashion statement, but because it makes the trio of gems in her neckline accessible. The gemstones, if damaged or destroyed, will eventually regrow in the hollows after about a day of rest each. Her wizard hat boasts similar gemstones to her chest, unlike the ones in her chest these are cosmetic - made from castoffs of her own gemstones - and not usable for attacks. She has long, dusky purple hair that reaches her waist. Occasionally, she swaps her Witch hat for a floral crown made for her by a friend; wearing it, her original species becomes much more apparent. Being a ghost, any clothing she tends to wear tends to appear shifting and ephemeral, as if it were constantly fluttering in an unfelt breeze; though Sarina can wear "normal" clothing, she cannot take it with her when turning incorporeal unless she "attunes" it, which causes it to take on its shadowy appearance. Fittingly enough, Sarina has a deep fondness for formalwear and attire that would not go amiss worn at a dress party; for the Valentine's dance, for example, she showed up in a shadowy ballgown. '''Personality: Sarina is kind, seems to possess infinite patience, and seems quite nurturing. She tends to show considerable decorum at all times and rarely - if ever - seems to get angry. She is, however, incessantly curious - especially about her own background, and can exhibit a needling, probing attitude that has been known to get her into trouble. In a sense, Sarina simultaneously shows very clearly one of the weirder components of being a ghost and a subversion thereof; unlike a living mon that gains life experience, Ghosts tend to sort of simply just exist; life embodies changes, and whilst an undead mon like Sarina learns over time and picks up new facts, they frequently have trouble adapting to new paradigms. This inflexible mental nature is often what makes particularly old ghosts (such as Sarina) seem insane, but perhaps due to her amnesiac nature or relative youth, she has adapted better than most. Sarina's personality almost completely changes when she enters battle; from the quiet, gentle-natured ghost most are familiar with to a terrifying spectre that flies across the battlefield. Sarina is prone to lapsing into moments of "blanking out," when she begins to recall things from her previous life. These can last anywhere from half a second to a half an hour depending on what it is she recalls, though there never seems to be a direct correlation between how long these episodes are and the import of what Sarina remembers. Usually, they are a barrage of images and emotions, ones that the hapless hatghost is left to figure out the meaning of, but to Sarina each is a priceless piece of a larger tapestry that is her original life. Because she tends to get these most in combat situations, Sarina eagerly seeks out battles where she can put herself to good use. She was a member of a team, but the team temporarily disbanded whilst its members trained on their own. Since then, Sarina operates in a mercenary capacity, and will likely eagerly, if temporarily, join almost any team for a time if the right mon makes an offer - but if her old team were to reform, it is a virtual guarantee that Sarina would rejoin it. Sarina's personality shifts a bit in combat; her undead nature pushes to the fore, despite her best efforts, and she cannot help but terrify, shock, and horrify opponents. Mean Look is a staple of her offense, and Sarina's misuse of Perish Song is well-established. Her benevolent attitude has won her fast friends, including the likes of Aaron, Red, and even Melanie. She treats Hestia as a sister. Ruka rather dislikes her, partly due to an incident in which she accidentally used Perish Song, and partly due to past arguments. Student Profile Major: '''Kalos History/Archaeology '''Grade level: Junior Team: '''None '''Team Role: '''None '''Other Team Members: '''None '''Strategy: '''Though her old team from high school is no longer available, Sarina remains an intelligent and almost maddenly hard to keep down fighter. With multiple abilities that inflict status effects and the ability to quickly tear apart any enemy that succumbs, Sarina is both a mobile and dangerous foe. She can virtually guarantee she takes an enemy out with her using either Curse or Perish Song, and she can even act as battlefield support. Sarina is infamous for taking opponents down via a last-ditch effort; it is more than possible to take the Hatghost down, but she'll frequently make unprepared teams pay for it. All of this, however, is hindered by relatively lackluster defense and the fact that she isn't that great against targets which are immune to whatever status effects she's going to use. '''Strengths: *Battle: Sarina's moveset alone gives her incredible potential, but her mobility and intelligence is what makes her dangerous. Sarina is an absolute master of setups, and extremely good at positioning. Many have difficulties dealing with her specifically due to this, and Sarina is quite capable of grinding down an opponent's offense or defense to dangerously low levels in a shockingly quick level of time. During several fights, Sarina has proven able to force opponents to surrender via use of Perish Song and/or Mean Look. If defeat looks inevitable, she will use Curse in an effort to take the enemy with her. *Social: Sarina's kind, understanding demeanor has won her many friends. She generally is treated as a source of valuable information by many; she tends to be extremely studious and her willingness to listen to anyone, regardless of circumstances, means that she almost always is able to help smooth a situtation out. Having spent much time with Hestia, Sarina often mediates by encouraging those around to slow down, exhibit patience, and to give thought to things so they can work out a better way. *Academia: Quick-to-learn and well-educated, Sarina is a good student. She readily picks up new information and is quick to integrate what she's learned into her repetoire. Weaknesses: ' *Battle: Sarina burns herself out quickly under the best of circumstances; her poor endurance means that in many battles, she's going down fast if things turn against her - though she'll very often take the enemy down with her! She also has issues with enemies resistant or immune to status effects. Dark types, in particular, are Sarina's kryptonite, able to hit her through her incorporeality and even drag her out of terrain she's hiding in. Perhaps more notable than that is that keen observation skills can reduce the threat she poses; all of her more powerful attacks are presaged by the gems in her hat and chest glittering various colors depending on what she's about to use. *Social: Sarina's anachronistic style and decorum may sit well with many, but it rubs others the wrong way. Several find her behavior strange, especially when she "blacks out," and others are creeped out by her tendency to rattle on about more disturbing memories she has. Sarina has bizarre standards of personal space as well, and has been known to "ride" the bodies of friends of hers. In at least one case, this led to Melanie becoming completely creeped out by Sarina's abilities, posing perhaps one of the rare times Melanie has lost complete status mastery of the situation she was in. Sarina's behavior in combat is also notoriously erratic and more than a little intimidating, which has given the Mismagius a reputation for being somewhat quirky. *Academia: Sarina has a poor grasp of the current. She'll easily pick things up, but only if she has some point of reference, or a touchstone with it that makes accessing it easier. For others, she generally has a much harder time grasping it, and can take much longer to learn as a result. Trying to get Sarina to use a computer or modern cell phone has been painfully hit-or-miss, and Hestia was rather known for having to take nearly 2 days to show Sarina how the basic functions of her new phone worked. A side-effect of her being dead shows when she needs to hurry; Sarina often tends to not prescribe well to deadlines and doesn't seem to grasp the concept of ''"a good answer now is better than a perfect answer later." '''Current Classes: #Combat Applications #Cryptography III #Incorporeal Battle Mechanics II #Data Input #Criminal Justice Moveset Starter *'Hex' **Sarina's primary attack. One she's had since she first emerged. This attack manifests as a barrage of ghostly energy "missiles" that disrupt the target on impact, inflicting damage. The missiles themselves have minor homing capability, which increases their accuracy at long range. Though this is a mildly effective attack on its own, it truly comes into its own when directed against mon who are paralyzed, asleep, burned, or frozen. The energy of Hex seems to "feed" off of the effect, dramatically increasing the damage done. The gems in Sarina's chest and hat will glitter an ominous blackish-purple when engaging this attack. *'Inferno' **Sarina generates a mass of unstable ghostly ectoplasm that then ignites in a hellish mass of blue flames, incinerating everything in range. The flames are adhesive, sticking to targets and continuing to burn for several seconds. Due to this, the attack is more than just powerful; it's virtually guaranteed to set the target on fire, inflicting burn status. It also has a sizable blast radius. Thankfully for Sarina's targets, the attack has several tell-tale signs; the gems in Sarina's chest and hat will briefly flash a fiery orange, and she must launch one of her chest gemstones to act as a beacon for the strike itself. The target can often see the luminous sheeting of the Ectoplasm before it lands and ignites, which means mon very often have a chance to escape it simply by staying mobile. Woe betide anyone left in the blast when it commences, however. After the attack, Sarina must recover the gemstone to use it offensively again. *'Mean Look' **Sarina's most-feared attack, and perhaps with good reason - ironic when one considers that it has no offensive ability whatsoever. Sarina briefly makes her eyes emit a baleful flash of light, flooding the minds of those within range with unnerving feelings of preternatural dread. Anyone who meets Sarina's gaze of this attack and then attempts to flee will find themselves rattled by the disturbing sensation of being stalked and followed, creating an oppressive sensation that makes the subject feel as if not only is escape impossible, but that a terrible fate awaits any who try. The more the subject tries to escape combat, the worse these feelings become, to the point where at least two mon have stated that in a fight with Sarina, acquaintances of theirs who insisted on trying to escape fell to the ground, shuddering and awaiting nonexistent horrors to close in on them. When manifesting this attack, Sarina's eyes glow brightly, though her gemstones do not. *'Perish Song' **Though Mean Look may be Sarina's most feared ability, this is perhaps the one she is most notorious for. By singing a mournful, terrifying ululation, Sarina releases a melody that interferes with the subject's autonomic breathing rhythm, resulting in respiratory seizures and panic attacks. Unless the subject is allowed to leave the battlefield and calm themselves - or manages to defeat Sarina herself - the subject will suffer a massive panic attack in three actions that will cause them to faint. Curiously, this Song causes a similar effect in inorganic mon, causing it to disrupt their energies, resulting, similarly, in unconsciousness or instability after three rounds. Sarina herself is not immune to the effects, however, and unless she manages to calm herself (often by leaving the battlefield), she too, will be rendered unable to fight within three rounds. According to Dante, the feeling of Sarina's Perish Song is "one of the worst sensations one can experience". This attack is always presaged by her eyes and gemstones glowing with a horrifying red light. Sarina has been known to use this ability by accident during her music classes, which has resulted in her getting into trouble for it. Freshmon (Semester 1) *'Power Gem' **Sarina removes one of the gems in her chest, before launching it at the target. The gemstone will then, at any point (which can be a point in mid-air) - proceed to "explode," and give off a barrage of white lasers in every direction, each one dealing its own damage in a starburst-like spread. The beams will ricochet - once - off local terrain objects, which increases the chance that Sarina will actually score a hit. The beams themselves are relatively weak, but the sheer number of them means that the attack can hit multiple foes at once or score a barrage of hits if it detonates close to a target and make it good for flushing enemies out of cover. Sarina's chest and hat gems will glow with a white shimmer before using this attack, and she will need to retrieve the gemstone after she uses it in order to render the attack usable again. *'Thunder Wave' **Sarina removes and launches one of the gems in her chest. Either on impact or at any point (which can be in mid-air), the gemstone will then give off a crackling electrical field that shocks anything within range. Though the damage from the attack is virtually nonexistent, the effect of the blast of electricity is far greater; it induces a painful stun effect that hinders the target's mobility. The attack can also render some electronic devices, such as the Scope Lenses favored by Team Steel Hearts, inoperative. Her chest and hat gems will flicker yellow before she uses this attack, and, as is the case for Inferno and Power Gem, she will need to retrieve the gemstone afterwards in order to use that gemstone for further attacks. Freshmon (Semester 2) *'Curse' **Curse, uniquely, demands that Sarina put herself at immense risk to use it; on the other hand, its effects in combat can be more than worth it. To use it, Sarina will turn part of herself incorporeal, stabbing her hand into the target without inflicting any immediately apparent wounds, but injecting their body with a large amount of her own ephemeral energies. The effect is such that Sarina will be significantly damaged by the attack, but the victim will suffer continuous and heavy damage as the energy scourges them from within. If Sarina knows she is going to lose, she will typically use this attack to ensure that her opponent follows suit. Sarina's chest and hat gems will flicker an ominous purple when engaging this attack. A cursed target can be easily identified by wisps of shadow-energy engulfing the wound-site. *'Heal Bell' **After accidentally KOing several teammates with her attacks, Sarina sought a means to learn to prevent a repeat of this, and eventually managed to learn this useful ability. By focusing energy in all three of her chest gems at once, Sarina can emit a soothing pulse of light that removes any status conditions suffered by anyone within range. The effect is accompanied by a peal of what sound like church bells. Sarina's chest and hat gems will flicker a soothing gold light before the ability is unleashed. Sophomore (Semester 1) *'Energy Ball' **Uniquely, this seems to be an attack obtained from when Sarina was still alive. It generates and launches a sphere of green natural energy that explodes in a crackling series of tiny explosions upon impact. Her chest and hat gems glitter with green energy when gathering energy for it, and the sphere of energy will appear directly in front of her prior to launch. Due to the cluster-bomb-like burst of energy on impact, it possesses substantial knockback and impact. The resonating effect of the Energy Ball means it stands a small chance to reduce the enemy's ability to use energy-based attacks for a short time. *'Icy Wind' **Sarina discharges a cone of howling wind and snow, the frigid temperatures leeching the heat from her enemies' bodies and jarring them with numbing cold. Affecting a wide area, the cone of sub-zero frost can reduce the speed of those caught in its attack range. Its damage is only moderate, but with a wide area-of-effect and ability to cover areas quickly, it's quite useful, especially against cagier or more-evasive foes. Before activating, the gems of Sarina's chest and hat will glow a whitish blue, and the attack is always presaged by a howling wind. Sophomore (Semester 2) *'Dazzling Gleam' **Sarina removes one of the gems in her chest, before launching it at the target. The gem will take on a pink sheen before erupting in a wild mass of blindingly bright pink energy, searing anything nearby due to its raw intensity. Learned by Sarina as her lone trump card against dark types, Sarina has also been known to use the flare-like light-blast as a signal. The gems on Sarina's chest and hat glow a luminous pinkish white before the attack commences. Like most of her other gem-based attacks, she will need to retrieve the gemstone afterwards in order to use that gemstone for further attacks. *'Thunder' **Undisputedly Sarina's strongest attack. Generates a massive electrical current that arcs between her chest gems before erupting as a massive, cloying beam of electrical energy that blasts through anything in its way. The beam explodes with concussive force on impact, inflicting tremendous damage and potentially stunning anyone in range with the combination of the knockback and the tremendous electrical charge. Its accuracy is mediocre, and its readying time rather sluggish, so Sarina generally will only use it when she either needs to do a lot of damage or to bring a target low. Thunder becomes much more accurate if it's raining, as she can fire it into the sky and cause it to blast downward towards the target for a reflective strike. Sarina requires all three chest gems to be able to use this attack, and the gems will flicker a vibrant neon blue before she discharges the beam. Interesting Flavor and Fluff * Sarina, by all accounts, was alive approximately 320 years ago. She lived in a small country neighboring the Kalosian region, which wound up being destroyed during the great war. Records secured by Hestia's father indicate that she was a Lilligant, which explains her generally humanoid appearance, tendency towards decorum, and demeanor. It is unknown if she has any remaining family. * Sarina is deeply in love with Frank, a Darkrai who despite his timidity and gentle nature, appeals to Sarina on a basic level. Indeed, Frank is believed to have learned how to use many of his abilities through Sarina's assistance, and is known to consider the Mismagius a close friend, but it is unknown if he is aware of (or reciprocal of) her affection... * Sarina's team captain, Esper, has her utmost respect. He is also, ironically, one of the mon who has fought the hardest to assist Sarina, and is responsible for much of what is known about her to this very day. She's also helped Esper "ghost-proof" his room, via use of specially-made spell tags. The two remain quite on good terms, and it is a virtual guarantee that if Team Argama were to come together once more, Sarina would heed the call and rejoin. * According to Marcel, he claims she has a fondness for thigh-high stockings; how he knows this is unclear, though it may or may not have to do with a short-lived incident in which Marcel's consciousness was momentarily transferred to her. * Sarina was murdered, and vividly remembers how she died. According to her statement on the matter, she was ambushed by "mon that she knew, but had cold, dark eyes" and surrounded, before being stabbed in the back by an unseen attacker and being left to bleed out. Sarina's been known to rattle this tale off to those that ask, seemingly unperturbed by describing not only the incident, but of her feelings throughout the affair and the sensation of how she died, an aspect that many have found deeply unsettling.